Toons
The toons are the main antagonists of the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. They are haunted with no evidence of bodies inside (as explained in Article XII), and move around during the night making their way towards your Office. The player can either shut off a camera to lure the suits out of the Office, or hide under the desk until a toon leaves. It was confirmed the suits will have their own jumpscare and separate screams (excluding Disembodied, Pluto, and Ace's Head, which have no jumpscares). Known Toons So far, there are a total of 8 toons in-game. Willy Willy is a toon in Treasure Island. He starts in Character Prep 1 on Night 1. Oswald An unfinished Oswald model with no arms or textures, he first appears in the Storage Room. He is hardly seen while he's wandering in Treasure Island due to his camouflage-like appearance, and he constantly speaks in a deep voice about being abandoned and asking for help from God. Despite Lisa mentioning him not being a problem due to his lack of arms, he is still very hostile when he enters your Office and will attack if not quickly taken care of. The Face referred to as The Face, The Face is an unsettling, distorted version of Mickey Mouse, though with mostly normal colors. He does not appear in any of the cameras and will rarely appear in your Office for unknown reasons. He can also appear in Pirate Caverns, as shown by TBmHC. He can also rarely jumpscare the player when they begin in Pirate Caverns. Suicide Mouse Suicide Mouse appears to be a normal Mickey Mouse toon that has features similar to the Mickey Mouse from his early black and white cartoons. He is based off of the creepypasta, "suicidemouse.avi." Mortimer is one of the Easter Eggs in the game. Daisy Duck The head of Daisy Duck. She will start in Unknown Cam 2 but it is unknown how she will act. Disembodied Referred to as Donald Duck by the fans, the head of Disembodied starts in the Character Prep 1. If he appears on the desk in your Office, he will make distorted quacking noises indefinitely unless the player lures him out by shutting off CAM 2. He is non-hostile at the moment. Ace Referred to as Acephalous by the creator, Ace's head can be seen in the Meat Freezer, with his eyes closed. His body, which starts in the Bathroom, is confirmed to be hostile. Ace's head acts like Disembodied and Pluto, attracts other suits into The Office. Impure Mouse A suit of Minnie Mouse with no eyes and a disturbing jaw. She starts in Character Prep 1 hanging from the ceiling. Impure Mouse is one of the easter eggs in the game. Pluto A gloomy-looking Pluto toon. He is identified in Night 3. It has been confirmed he will act like Disembodied and Goofy's head, attracts other suits into The Office. Pluto is one of the easter eggs in the game. Gallery File:Oswald.png|Oswald File:TheFace-0.png|The Face Suicide Mouse Infobox.png|Mortimer File:DaisyModel_(2).png|Daisy Duck File:Disembodied.png|Disembodied File:Acephalous-0.png|Ace File:Eyem0020.png|Impure Mouse File:Pluto.png|Pluto Willy.png|Willy Pnmickey.gif|Photo Negative Mickey(Remade)|link=Unofficial-five-nights-at-treasure-island.wikia./wiki/PhotoNegativeMickey See Also *Humans *Humanoids Category:FNATI Category:Suits Category:FNATI 3.0